A Gift A Present
by AqueousXback
Summary: Sudah hampir empat belas hari Yixing merasa galau gulana. Tak ada yang ingin ia lakukan. Bahkan mandi pun, terasa sangat berat untuk dilakukan. Kim Joonmyeon dan perasaan sakit akibat cinta dalam diam telah berhasil membuatnya gila. "Jadi, apa jawabanmu Yixing?" [ EXO Suho x Lay / SuLay / YAOI / T / Oneshoot ]


_All the characters isn't mine but the storyline is mine. Don't Plagiarism_

 _Don't Like Don't Read juseyo._

 ** _Caution! It's YAOI. It isn't suitable for homphobia_**

 _EXO Suho x Lay_

 _Enjoy!_

 _-_ AqueousXback -

.

「 _Sequel from_ 'A Gift'」

* * *

Yixing menghela nafasnya lelah setelah menutup pintu dengan sempurna. Senyuman manisnya pun merekah menutupi raut wajah lelah yang mendominasi ketika terdengar suara lembut sang ibu menyapa.

"Selamat datang Yixing. Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

Yixing yang baru saja melepas sepatu hitam mengilap, langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa empuk berwarna _cream_ dalam hitungan detik.

"Seperti biasa. Melelahkan namun menyenangkan." ucap Yixing. Ia menatap dalam senyum sang ibu yang tengah sibuk beberes rumah.

"Ibu pasti lelah. Biar Yixing saja yang menyapunya."

Sang ibu tertawa pelan. "Justru kesayangan ibu yang kelelahan. Lihat pakaianmu yang sudah sangat berantakan seperti itu."

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu menatap kain yang membaluti tubuhnya. Kemeja warna biru lembut yang kancing bagian atas terbuka dan terlihat kusut sehingga tak sedap dipandang mata.

"Bahkan, rambut yang awalnya rapi jadi sangat berantakan seperti tak disisir lebih dari seminggu." ucap sang ibu.

Yixing hanya bisa tertawa renyah sambil nyengir sebagai tanggapan. "Kalau begitu, aku mandi dulu."

"Perlu ibu siapkan air hangat?"

"Tidak perlu bu." ucap Yixing sebelum benar-benar berlalu menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas.

Sang ibu yang menjadi saksi kepergian Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum lembut. "Bahkan tas ransel pun masih melekat di bahunya."

...

* * *

Yixing berjalan menuruni tangga sambil mengusak surai hitamnya dengan handuk. Sekarang, tampilan Yixing telah kembali segar dengan setelan kaos putih berlengan pendek dan celana _training_ berwarna hitam. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur bertujuan memenuhi keinginan sang perut yang ingin diisi sekaligus mendiamkan sang cacing yang terus meraung sejak ia konser di kamar mandi tadi.

"Ibu, aku ingin makan sup sa-"

Yixing pun terdiam sesaat melihat sosok yang sedang bercengkerama akrab dengan sang ibu. Sontak, jantungnya terasa diremas kencang ketika sosok itu menolehkan pandangan ke arahnya lalu menorehkan senyuman menawan padanya.

Ini menyakitkan.

Bahkan untuk bernafas pun terasa tak sanggup ketika melihat paras sosok itu.

Ya.

Sosok yang ingin dilupakan olehnya tiba-tiba datang dengan tanpa dosa ke rumahnya dan bercengkerama dengan ibunya tanpa izin.

Namun.

Darimana sosok itu tahu dimana ia tinggal?

Sungguh.

Yixing ingat sekali.

Setelah tamat sekolah menengah atas, ia memilih kembali ke kampung halamannya untuk menutup semua cerita pilu dan memulai awal cerita baru.

Bagaimana bisa sosok itu kembali? Bahkan dengan kedua matanya, ia melihat secara langsung sosok yang ingin dilupakannya. Sosok yang membuatnya mengerti arti sakit dari cinta dalam diam.

Kim Joonmyeon.

Dia kembali.

"Kenapa diam saja Yixing? Kau tidak ingin melepas rasa rindumu dengan teman masa sekolahmu ini, hm?" Suara lembut sang ibu berhasil menarik Yixing ke realita menyakitkan ini.

Yixing menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku tidak mengenalnya."

Sang ibu dan sosok yang duduk berhadapan di ruang makan itu pun terkejut akibat penuturan Yixing.

"Benarkah? Junma sudah bilang pada ibu kalau kalian pernah satu kelas ketika kelas delapan."

Yixing tak menjawab. Ia sibuk mencari cara mengobati perasaannya yang terluka parah.

'Andai aku tidak merasakan perasaan itu saat kelas delapan dulu, mungkin aku bisa saja mengobrol hangat dengan Joonmyeon sekarang ini.'

" _Nihao_ , Yixing- _er_. _Wo shi_ Kim Joonmyeon."

Suara itu.

Bahkan Yixing sudah sangat lupa bagaimana suara setenang air itu menyahut.

"Kau yakin kau tidak mengenalku? Kita pernah sekelas waktu kelas delapan, loh. Oh, kau bahkan pernah mengajariku dan Seokjin bermain gitar saat mengambil nilai pelajaran kesenian."

'Ternyata kau sudah mahir berbahasa China ya.' batin Yixing.

Sungguh, Yixing lelah dengan perasaan sakit yang kembali bergejolak.

"Coba kau ingat-ingat lagi, Yixing." ucap sang ibu.

Yixing menundukkan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya rapat. Ia berusaha sangat keras mempertahankan benteng untuk bendungan air mata yang siap saja melanda secara tiba-tiba.

Menyakitkan.

Sangat menyakitkan.

"Ah, sepertinya kau terlalu fokus menggapai cita-cita sehingga kau melupakan teman masa sekolah." ucap sosok bernama Kim Joonmyeon.

" _Dui bu qi_ , sepertinya kau salah orang." ujar Yixing cepat. "Ibu, aku ingin beristirahat dulu."

Yixing langsung menoleh ke Joonmyeon dalam hitungan detik. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya menatap telapak tangan yang terasa kasar, kuat, dan hangat menggenggam erat lengannya.

'Gesit sekali.' batin Yixing mengejek.

"Aku tidak yakin kau tidak mengenalku." ucap Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu berkunjung kesini dan mengobrol dengan ibumu. Kalau kau tidak percaya, kau bisa tanyakan ini pada ibumu."

Yixing pun menatap ibunya. Sang ibu tersenyum lembut pada sang putra memberikan konfirmasi dari pernyataan Kim Joonmyeon.

"Aku selalu membantu ibumu membersihkan rumah. Termasuk gudang rumahmu yang sudah tak terawat. Saat aku membantu ibumu membereskan gudang, aku tak sengaja menemukan buku harianmu."

Sontak, Yixing terdiam mematung. Deru jantungnya berpacu sangat cepat.

"Maaf atas kelancanganku. Aku membaca buku harianmu." ucap Joonmyeon sambil terkekeh pelan

Sungguh, Yixing tak ingin mendengar kelanjutan perkataan Kim Joonmyeon ini.

"Oh iya. Saat kau memberi hadiah ulang tahunku, aku belum menjawab pertanyaanmu." ucap Joonmyeon.

"Kau bertanya padaku, apa aku tahu kalau kau menyukaiku?"

"Dan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu itu.."

Joonmyeon diam sejenak. Ia pun tersenyum menatap Yixing. Ia tahu, Yixing ingin menangis. Itu semua terlihat jelas dari sorotan matanya.

"Iya. Aku tahu, kau menyukaiku."

Sontak, kedua manik Yixing melebar.

"Aku tahu sejak kelas delapan dulu. Kau yang saat itu duduk di depan, selalu mencuri kesempatan untuk melihatku. Bergabung dengan Baekhyun yang duduk di belakang hanya untuk dekat denganku."

"Aku sangat mengagumimu saat kau mulai menunjukkan kemampuan bermain gitar pada saat itu. Ya, aku hanya kagum tanpa merasakan perasaan yang kau rasakan padaku."

Yixing menggigit lidahnya. Ia sudah tak tahan. Ingin sekali ia menulikan telinganya saat ini.

"Namun, saat kita memasuki sekolah menengah atas. Aku merasakan perubahan yang sangat luar biasa padamu, apalagi saat kelas dua. Kau selalu menyendiri, menatap sinis semua orang, dan selalu berwajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kau tidak seperti sekolah menengah pertama dulu, yang selalu tertawa ceria. Tapi, sifatmu itu masih terbawa saat kau bersama dengan temanmu. Jujur saja, aku sangat ketakutan ketika kau sedang sendirian."

Joonmyeon menghela nafasnya karena lelah akibat terlalu banyak berbicara.

"Aku bahkan tahu, kalau seniorku menyukaimu. Kau menolaknya terus, kan? Aku tahu kau merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan akhirnya kau merubah sifatmu itu."

'Kumohon tolong aku. Aku sudah tidak kuat.' batin Yixing.

"Aku bahkan sedih, kau tidak datang ke upacara kelulusan. Padahal, aku ingin mengajakmu berfoto bersama."

'Aku sudah muak. Kumohon hentikan omong kosongmu, Kim Joonmyeon.'

"Aku tahu, kau pasti meninggalkan Korea dan kembali ke kampung halamanmu untuk melanjutkan pendidikanmu. Sangat susah untuk mencari keberadaanmu di negeri yang luas ini."

"Aku berhasil menemukanmu tiga tahun yang lalu. Aku ingin berkunjung ke rumahmu tapi aku tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk itu."

"Aku ingin mengajakmu untuk menjalin hubungan istimewa. Tapi aku langsung sadar, kau tidak menyukai hubungan yang menurutmu plin-plan itu."

"Dua hari yang lalu, aku telah memiliki keberanian untuk berkunjung ke rumahmu. Tapi sayang, kau selalu tak ada di rumah. Jadinya, aku berusaha mengobrol dengan ibumu. Ya, aku gugup sih sebenarnya."

"Dan.. di hari spesialmu ini. Aku berharap ketika aku berkunjung, kau sudah pulang dari kerja. Ternyata, harapanku terkabul." Joonmyeon tersenyum. Ia pun menoleh ke ibu Yixing yang berada di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum ketika ibu Yixing mengangguk kepalanya pelan.

Joonmyeon melepas genggaman tangannya pada lengan Yixing sambil menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Aku sudah tahu perasaan yang kau rasakan padaku dan semua fakta yang kau tuliskan di buku harianmu. Aku sadar, terdapat satu orang yang benar-benar menyukaiku dan mencintaiku dengan tulus."

"Di hari spesialmu ini, aku.."

Joonmyeon merogoh saku jas hitamnya lalu mengeluarkan kubus kecil berwarna biru dongker. Ia membuka kubus kecil itu lalu terlihatlah sebuah cincin berwarna hitam yang tiap sisinya dihiasi kilauan berlian.

"Ingin menunjukkan diri padamu sebagai pria sejati yang ingin meminangmu."

Joonmyeon tersenyum.

"Menikahlah denganku, Zhang Yixing."

Yixing menggigit lidahnya kuat. Ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa lidahnya mulai berdarah akibat gigitan kuatnya itu.

"Beri aku waktu, Kim Joonmyeon." ucap Yixing dengan suara tercekat. Dengan cepat, ia keluar dari ruang makan. Namun, langkahnya pun terhenti.

"Sampai kapan?"

"Lima belas hari."

...

* * *

Sudah seminggu dari kejadian Joonmyeon melamar Yixing. Yixing selalu menangis dibuatnya bahkan sampai demam akibat terlalu banyak menangis. Mau tak mau, ia harus merengek pada ayahnya yang sedang dinas di luar kota untuk dibuatkan surat keterangan sakit supaya ia bisa mengambil cuti -ayahnya berprofesi sebagai dokter yang telah diangkat menjadi direktur intansi rumah sakit di luar kota-. Kondisinya sekarang seperti pepatah, 'hidup segan, mati tak mau'.

Sang ibu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya pelan melihat kelakuan putranya yang 'hidup segan mati tak mau' itu. Ia tahu disaat seperti ini, Yixing pasti ingin sendiri, menutup diri dari siapapun dan tak ingin ditanyai apapun. Ngomong-ngomong, ia sudah membaca buku harian Yixing. Dari sanalah ia tahu rasa sakit akibat cinta dalam diam yang dialami putranya. Ia tersenyum saat mengetahui bahwa putra kesayangannya itu merupakan sosok yang sangat penyayang dan setia.

Putranya sangatlah baik.

Sudah hampir empat belas hari Yixing merasa galau gulana. Tak ada yang ingin ia lakukan. Bahkan mandi pun, terasa sangat berat untuk dilakukan. Teman-teman kantor Yixing menelpon dan mengirim pesan beberapa kali menanyakan kondisinya dan ia sama sekali mengabaikan telpon dan pesan-pesan itu.

Kim Joonmyeon dan perasaan sakit akibat cinta dalam diam telah berhasil membuatnya gila.

Bahkan di hari ulang tahunnya, sosok Kim Joonmyeon itu dengan kurang ajarnya mengajaknya menikah.

Demi apa?

Hari keempat belas telah berakhir. Yixing berteriak. Ia sudah gila sekarang ini. Apa yang harus ia jawab dari ajakan Joonmyeon?

Ya.

Atau.

Tidak?

Jika boleh memilih atau, Yixing lebih memilih atau ketimbang ya dan tidak.

Tapi tidak bisa.

"Bagaimana ini?!" ucap Yixing frustasi.

...

* * *

Yixing menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Lingkaran di bawah mata yang menghitam, muka dan bibir pucat, juga mata sedikit memerah. Sungguh ironi sekali keadaannya ini. Meskipun ia sudah dua kali membasuh muka, deskripsi tak enak masih melekat di wajahnya. Cara terakhir yang ia ambil adalah menaruhkan bedak di wajah dan _liptint_ di bibirnya. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk menutupi deskripsi tak enak pada wajahnya, ia pun keluar dari kamarnya lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

Yixing pun mengambil tempat di samping sang ibu ketika telah sampai. Ia pun menatap meja karena tak berani menatap wajah rupawan itu. Bahkan melirik pun rasanya segan sekali.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu Yixing?" tanya Joonmyeon tanpa basa-basi.

Yixing menggigit bibirnya sebentar lalu menghela nafasnya pelan.

"Jawaban untuk pernyataanmu itu.."

"Ya."

Sontak, Joonmyeon dan ibu Yixing kaget lalu menunjukkan raut wajah bahagia. Terlebih lagi dengan Joonmyeon, pemuda itu langsung memeluk Yixing erat ketika Yixing berdiri kemudian berjalan menghampirinya.

Yixing menutup kedua matanya dan buliran air mata pun membasahi pipinya.

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak menyakitiku."

"Tentu, Yixing. Aku tak akan menyakitimu. Aku akan selalu membuatmu bahagia."

Yixing membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Joonmyeon dan membalas pelukan Joonmyeon lebih erat.

"Terima kasih, Yixing. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

Sang ibu yang menjadi saksi antara Joonmyeon dan Yixing tersenyum haru bahagia. Ia sungguh tak menyangka putranya akan melangkah ke jalan yang jauh. Rasanya baru kemarin ia melahirkan sang pemuda manis dan tak terasa pemuda manis ini akan menikah.

"Segera beritahu tanggal upacara pernikahannya, Junma." ucap ibu Yixing antusias.

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya lalu menghapus sisa bulir air mata di pipi Yixing. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Besok, upacara pernikahannya diselenggarakan. Kau harus menyiapkan dirimu sebaik-baiknya."

Yixing kaget bukan main.

"T-Tapi.. b-bukannya kita harus beritahu ayah dulu." ucap Yixing gelagapan.

"Ayah sudah tahu."

Yixing kaget bukan main untuk kedua kalinya. Ia pun menatap sang ayah yang menunjukkan eksitensinya dari dapur.

"Ayah?"

Sang ayah pun berjalan mendekati Yixing. Ia pun mengusak pelan surai hitam Yixing. "Wah wah, tak terasa sekali ya. Anak ayah sekarang sudah mau menikah saja."

"S-Sejak kapan.. ayah.."

"Sejak kau merengek dibuatkan surat keterangan sakit." ucap ayah Yixing. Ia pun tersenyum pada Joonmyeon lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Aku titip Yixing padamu, nak Junma."

Joonmyeon tersenyum. "Tentu ayah."

Yixing mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ini rasanya seperti mimpi. Orang yang disukai sejak kelas tujuh, orang yang membuatnya selalu merasa pesimis, orang yang membuat perasaannya terluka akibat cinta dalam diam, akhirnya melamarnya. Bahkan upacara pernikahan pun diselenggarakan keesokan harinya.

Apa ini mimpi?

Yixing bahagia. Bahkan sangat bahagia.

'Terima kasih untuk _happy-ending_ dari cerita menyedihkanku, Kim Joonmyeon.'

'Aku sangat mencintaimu.'

\- end -

* * *

Author's note:

 _Sesungguhnya diriku takut untuk mepublish fict ini dengan alasan yang tidak jelas :"v_

生日快乐 我的老公 张艺兴 。 我爱你。 非常谢谢。。 #hurufnyaberpanutanpadagugeltranslet #terimakasihgugeltranslet :v #tidakmahirbahasachinademiapah #yanggaktahusilahkantanyakanpadagugeltranslet #sekian

 _Love Sign,_

 _AqueousXback_


End file.
